<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fall For It by JJAster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369081">Fall For It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJAster/pseuds/JJAster'>JJAster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Henry Stole My Pen [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red White &amp; Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All Is Fair in Love and War, Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Shenanigans, The Band Is Back Together, White House Trio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJAster/pseuds/JJAster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“W-What just happened?” Henry questioned lamely. </p><p>And Alex had the audacity to wink.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Henry Stole My Pen [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Henry Stole My Pen</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fall For It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is truly stupid, so don’t take it or me seriously in the slightest.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry ran as fast as his legs could carry him, huffing and puffing by the time he reached a wall to take cover behind.</p><p>He couldn’t think straight, his head was a boiling pot of adrenaline and panic. They had already gotten Bea and Shaan was too far away to be of any help.</p><p>Henry rested his head against the brick wall, impossible but desperate plans to make it out alive formulating in his mind at light speed.</p><p>His eyes blew wide open as he heard a distinct scream from a distance. They got Pez.</p><p>Henry heard footsteps approaching, closer and closer, his heart hammering faster and faster.</p><p>A tired groan wretched out of Henry’s throat when he realised that he was—simply put—screwed. His hand shook with an undetectable tremor as he reached for his gun.</p><p>God, he hated paintball.</p><p>The Prince felt a tap on his shoulder and he braced himself for a hit. After a few seconds of no searing pain, Henry peeked through one eye, only to find his boyfriend looking annoyingly amused.</p><p>Fight instincts that Henry didn’t even know he had suddenly kicked in as he raised his paintball gun at his enemy. But seeing Alex raising both his arms up in surrender, he sighed and lowered his gun.</p><p>“Remind me, why couldn’t we have been on the same team?” Alex complained, pocketing his shooter.</p><p>“To my understanding, the UK vs USA argument had sparked and Nora decided that a ‘Battle to the Death’ was the only possible settlement”</p><p>“Hmm right right…USA is totally better.”</p><p>“Whatever lets you sleep at night, love.”</p><p>Henry laughed as Alex flipped him off. The gesture had almost lost all crude meaning from the sheer number of times Alex had used it.</p><p>“So, are you having a good time?”</p><p>“Well I thought I would, but Pez made such a scene when I shot him, like I’d really killed him…I might've even shed a tear or two.” Alex replied, “I feel a lot better now though. Seriously babe, you look lethal hot.”</p><p>Henry shrugged as if he hadn’t the slightest clue what he was talking about, but he did. Alex Claremont-Diaz in combat boots and camo was a painfully sexy ensemble. So, Henry could only assume that he didn’t look half bad either. Alex might even rank this outfit as high as the infamous Polo trousers.</p><p>In all his lustful thoughts, Henry didn’t notice how close Alex had gotten. His breath caught in his chest as Alex grinned devilishly.</p><p>It’s brought to his attention that his boyfriend had gone a step further than the rest and lined his eyes with black Kohl…it was like he was trying to kill Henry.</p><p>For the first time, they both kept their eyes open as their lips met halfway. Henry simply couldn’t bring himself to look away and Alex was greatly enjoying the effect he evidently still had on the blonde.</p><p>Eventually Henry’s eyes fluttered close. The arena’s bright lights and loud noises faded away as he buried his fingers in Alex’s curls, groaning in return when Alex bit down on his bottom lip.</p><p>Shamelessly making out in a public place went against every instinct Henry was born with, but who cares.</p><p>Then, all too soon, Alex pulled away and Henry was left in a cloud of confusion.</p><p>Just as he opened his mouth to demand why in fuck’s name would Alex stop, Henry felt that signature searing pain hit his hip.</p><p>His mouth hung open in shock, lips freshly kissed and honor recently betrayed. Still standing ashen against the wall as he heard the seething sound of Nora and June laughing their arses off.</p><p>“W-What just happened?” Henry questioned lamely.</p><p>And Alex had the audacity to wink.</p><p>“I can’t believe he actually fell for it!” One of the girls cackled as they showered Alex with fist bumps, proud shoulder pats and high fives.</p><p>In Alex’s defence he did look mildly apologetic as Henry gaped at him.</p><p>From the shadows, a very angry Bea and greatly disappointed Pez emerged. Both ripping the Union Jack badge off their lapels and glaring at Henry.</p><p>“You let a bloody American SEDUCE YOU into defeat?” Bea roared. As a kid, Henry always thought he’d see that look of disappointment and shame in his sister’s eyes, but this isn’t exactly what he imagined it’d be for.</p><p>God, he really did hate paintball.</p><p>Then, just as suddenly as the first shot was fired at Henry, he hears three shots being fired in succession.</p><p>Shaan.</p><p>The White House Trio cry out in surprise and pain as sharp splats of paint cover their battle armour. All three cheating scoundrels coloured in red, white, blue and every other colour in the spectrum by the time Henry’s guard is done with them.</p><p>Henry got his revenge and didn’t even have to get his hands dirty—he really was a Royal.</p><p>Sadly, Team Brit don’t get to bask in their glory for long.</p><p>“Everyone hide! Zahra’s coming!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment? Quarantine has me awake at outrageous hours of the night and fangirling alone in the dark gets sad at a certain point. <br/>—<br/>In my imagination, Shaan and Zahra, the only two remaining players, face each other as equal and worthy opponents. Both could have battled till sundown, but unfortunately the arena had a set closing time. The battle was concluded as a tie, but the second Shaan offers his hand for a sportsman’s shake, Zahra shoots him right in the chest. Team UK breaks into complains, claiming the other team cheated—which they did. Zahra simply flipped them off, the rest following in suit.</p><p>A very american move.<br/>History repeats itself.<br/>Britain is beaten.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>